untitled
by fictionwriter33
Summary: don't let the title fool you this is shaping up to be an interesting and cute little Castle fanfic. expect lots of Caskett and a fair amount of police work.
1. Chapter 1

***just a little story I've been working on involving our favorite duo! Lots of Caskett and some detective work I guess ;) please review and let me know what you think***

It had been a long daunting night of paperwork. The boys finished up their parts and cut out early to meet up with their women for a nice dinner out. Kate had a few things left to finish up before she could head out so she sent Castle out with the boys so she could focus and get the remaining paperwork done as quickly and accurately as possible. It seemed Castle always had a way of distracting her just enough to cause her to have to go over all her paperwork once he finally decided he had enough. But not tonight; she was tired and just wanted to head home have a nice glass of wine and relax. So maybe forty five minutes later she stacked up all her files nice and neat placed them on Captain Gates desk for review the next morning and began gathering all her belongings. She acknowledged the other dedicated detectives that were left finishing paperwork or tying up loose ends and headed for the elevator. She hit the down arrow and the doors opened immediately for her. She stepped in hit the button for the ground level where her car was waiting and let out an audible sigh of relief that the day was finally finished. She wasn't off duty tomorrow or anything special it had just been a long day drawn out even longer by an extra amount of paperwork. She rode down the elevator in silence thinking about how relaxing her night was going to be not even noticing when the alerting 'ding' rang and the doors opened. She stepped out and starting hauling ass to her car.

"Excuse me. Detective Beckett… Detective." Came a pestering voice from somewhere behind her.

She turned around and noticed the young looking woman who apparently had been following her since she stepped off the elevator trying to get her attention the whole time. She gave the woman a once over and answered with a polite, "Yes. I am Detective Beckett how may I help you?"

The woman quickly answered, "Well I was hoping you would take a look at some files. My father was murdered five months ago and the detectives in charge of his case just shut it down and are not putting any more 'resources or time' into it. At least that's what they keep telling me. I, I've read about some of your accomplishments in the paper and I was just hoping that maybe you would take a look at this case and help me find my father's killer…" The woman looked desperate at this point. And although all Kate wanted to do was get home to her glass of wine she understood the need for answers and motioned for the woman to hand over the file.

It only took about one minute before Kate looked to the woman with concern and confusion, "Uh mam, I don't understand. It seems the detectives in charge of your father's case have ruled it a suicide. And after five months of no evidence or leads to make them believe there was anyone else involved they are ready to put it to rest." Kate handed her back the file.

The woman refused to accept the file back, "I don't believe my father would kill himself. I know he was murdered. I understand if you are too busy or there are rules/regulations for this type of thing. But I know someone murdered him. Someone made him put a bullet in his head and took his life. I am asking you to find that person and bring them to justice. Not just for me but for my father's dignity. He was a good man and he deserves to be remembered that way. My number is in the file. Thank you Detective." And the woman turned and walked back in the direction she appeared from leaving Kate standing alone in an empty parking garage with a file of a closed case that had no signs of being anything other than a suicide.

Kate kept the file. She thought about it the whole ride home and the whole way up to the loft. She realized she barely acknowledged the doorman when he welcomed her back and wished her a good night. She was wondering what to do with the file up to the moment she opened the loft door with her key and was ambushed by a waft of whatever it was that Castle had been cooking for dinner. She placed her belongings down stripped off her coat and boots and laid the file down next to her bag; forgetting all about it and making her way straight for the kitchen where she heard Castle moving around.

She just stood in the entrance way for a moment. Apparently Castle hadn't heard her enter the loft as he was just going about things as if no one else was present. She just watched him for a brief moment. Kate loved observing Castle watching him simply be himself. It was the small things she enjoyed; the way he wiped his strong hands in the dishtowel or how he had a million things going on all at once. The way he always stuck his finger in the hot pan to check whatever it was he was cooking, and how he abruptly retracted it realizing that indeed the item was hot while he blew on his finger to cool the burn. That was the moment Kate chose to jump in, "Come here Castle. Every time, you always burn your fingers." She said as she grabbed his hand and instantly began blowing on it trying to take away the pain by instinct.

"Hey Kate! How long have you been here I didn't even here you come in." Castle happily asked gently placing his free hand on Kate's lower back. He had that certain sparkle in his eye the one that showed up whenever Kate did.

"Oh just a few minutes ago I was just watching you for a bit." Kate admitted.

"Oh I see the watcher becomes the watched." Castle joked.

"Something like that." Kate teased.

Castle leaned down and gave her a light and loving kiss that let her know he was happy she was home with him. But that wasn't enough for Kate right now so she leaned back up and gave him a hard kiss that was more passionate then she intended. This caught Castle by surprise but he quickly responded with pleasure.

"Kate." Castle gasped eventually ending the impromptu make out session that was happening by the running oven, which was making the situation even hotter then it normally would be. "Not that I'm not enjoying this" he explained motioning with his hands indicating their current situation, "but I have this wonderful dinner planned for us and I don't want it all to burn."

Reluctantly Castle freed himself from Kate's embrace and turned back to the stove top. Kate collected herself and then turned leaning her hip against the counter and continued to watch her man at work.

****Chapter 1. What'd you think? My intent is to finish this story however short or long it may turn out. Only about 4 days left!****


	2. Chapter 2

****here it is. Chapter 2. Enjoy and review so I know how you guys are liking it!****

Eventually Kate peeled herself off the counter taking a step towards Castle. "Okay." Kate said as she placed her hands around Castle's body and reached up to kiss the back of his neck. "You finish up here I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll be right back." She glided her hands over his back as she made her way for the bedroom to get changed and more comfortable.

At this point in their relationship Kate was spending most nights at Castle's. The usual pattern was they would head back to his place when they were done for the day. Open a bottle of wine, relax on the couch, read or watch a movie and then head to bed often ending in passionate love making sessions; only being modified when Martha or Alexis were home. But tonight it seemed as though the pattern would hold so Kate made sure she changed into her more sexy lingerie the ones she knew Castle liked. After she got changed and cleaned up she headed back out to the kitchen just as Castle was setting the last dish on the table.

There were a few candles lit and some smooth jazz softly playing in the background causing the night to have a slightly more romantic feeling to it. Kate didn't mind though. She liked when Castle got romantic. And just at that moment Castle sauntered over to Kate and wrapped her up in a gentle embrace and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Are you ready for dinner?"

That kiss melted her heart. The way he hugged her close the way his lips felt so smooth and tender on her cheek. She blushed a little and forced out a reply, "Ah yes. Yeah. Let's eat."

The two enjoyed a nice peaceful dinner amongst the smooth jazz and romantic candles. It was probably one of the most enjoyable meals Castle had cooked thus far making the night that much more pleasurable. As the two sat side by side feet touching and leaning in close to one another finishing their wine Kate thought to herself that this would be one of those nights that she would remember when she was old. She loved these nights with Castle; the two of them together, just simply being together, that's what she loved most.

"What do you say I clean this up and then we head into the living room for a bit of TV?" Castle suggested.

"No Castle you cooked it all please let me handle the cleanup. " Kate pleaded.

"No I insist. You go relax by the fireplace. I'll only be a minute." Castle said as he got up and started clearing plates.

But Kate wouldn't give in. If they were going to be all domesticated, basically living together, she damn well was going to help with the house hold chores. She followed Castle into the kitchen with some empty trays and began helping him cleanup the kitchen. After all the food was put away and the table was cleared and reset all that was left was to wash and dry the dishes. Castle washed while Kate dried. They would through cute wanting glances at each other from time to time making them both giggle knowing exactly how this night was going to end. They were just about done when Castle let a dish slip back into the sink of water splashing Kate in the process.

"Castle. You did that on purpose." Kate chided.

"Maybe I did." Castle dared.

Kate put done her towel and began flicking water at Castle in an effort to get him back. But the tables turned when Castle grabbed her arms and pinned her against the counter.

"Is that how you want to play Detective?" Castle teased and he kissed her fast and hard. All the flirtatious and playful energy was being released through this one hard kiss and they couldn't get enough of it. The kisses became long and frantic; their lips only breaking apart to gasp for air and then dive back in. Castle hoisted Kate up onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him in closer. Castle was kissing all down her neck and jawline eliciting small pleasurable moans. Kate was becoming increasingly more turned on with each and every kiss. And she could tell Castle was too each time he grinded into her creating more friction and desire. They made their way to the bedroom never letting go of one another. As clothes were peeled off breaths became jagged and the night was well underway.

"God Castle. That was…" Beckett exhaled loudly.

"Amazing!" Castle finished.

"Hahaha. Yes. Amazing." Kate giggled.

She snuggled up close to Castle's naked body and tucked her head under his chin. He gently kissed the top of her head while rubbing small circles on her back. This is what they loved most. Sure the sex was great but the intimacy and comfort of just laying with each other after was the part they enjoyed most. The two laid entwined together for what felt like only minutes but in all actuality was more like hours. Seeing as how Kate had to work early in the morning she reluctantly peeled herself away from Castle and went to shower and get ready for bed. Castle followed suite after he heard the water from the shower turn off. He slowly passed by Kate wrapped up in her towel tousling her hair to get all the extra water out. He placed his hands on her hips and placed a light tender kiss on the back of her neck. This prompted a cute smile to take over Kate's face that Castle caught a glimpse of in the mirror as he made his way into the shower. Castle returned to the bedroom to find an already sleeping Kate. He covered her up turned out the lights and then tucked himself into bed right next to her. Together they drifted off to sleep where they would be together even in their dreams.

Beckett was awoken the next morning from the buzzing of her phone. Apparently she had forgotten to set the alarm due to the spontaneous intensity of the previous evening and she was running late for work. She only knew this from the text she opened trying to make the buzzing stop.

Esspo: _Hey Beckett. Where you at. Captain has a briefing in 20 min._

Beckett:_ Crap. Missed my alarm. Be there in 15._

Esspo: _Better hurry. This one sounds big._

Beckett: _On my way. _

She flew out of bed got dressed and ready just as Castle began to stir.

"What time is it?" A sleepy Castle questioned rubbing his eyes as he woke up.

"Early. But Castle I'm late. I gotta go. See ya later okay." Kate explained.

"Yeah okay. I'll be by later." Castle answered getting out of bed to give her a quick but necessary kiss before she ran out the door. "Because I can't give you a good morning kiss there." He told her.

She smiled his favorite smile ran her hand across his chest and flew out the door. Grabbing her bag she left by the door the night before; the only thing missing was her coffee. And boy did she need her coffee. Hopefully Castle would bring some when he came in she thought.

Castle climbed right back into bed after Kate left. One of the perks of not actually being a cop; he made his own schedule. He set his alarm for just two more hours as he needed to get some writing done today and still wanted to have time to get down to the prescient and check in on the latest case.

Kate was rushing the whole way to the station. She rushed down to her car from the loft. She rushed down the street to the prescient trying to avoid as many lights as possible to get there as quickly as possible. She was already late and knew Gates would not approve of her tardiness. No captain would. Hell Kate didn't even approve of it. It was just last night was so… Stop. Stop. Kate thought. If she let her mind wander back to last night anymore she was going to remember how great it was and get even more frustrated that she wasn't in bed with Castle right now reenacting the whole thing. She quickly pulled into a parking spot gathered up her things and ran inside in hopes she wasn't too late.

When she arrived a few detectives along with Detectives Ryan and Esposito where all gathered around a board focusing on the presenter, one Captain Gates. Kate quietly put her things down at her desk and then stealthy crept over to the other detectives trying not to draw any attention to her.

"Ah. Detective Beckett. How nice of you to join us this morning." Captain Gates announced declaring Kate's late arrival for all her fellow cops to hear.

"Mornin' Captain. Boys." She replied, acknowledging the other detectives and the rest of her team.

"I was just assigning cases. It seems we have a few interesting ones this week." Gates said bringing Kate up to speed. "You guys have your assignment go ahead and get started on it. I'm betting it's gonna be a tough start." She continued towards the other detectives allowing them to break free from the huddle.

"And what about us Captain?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Well. We have kind of special one here detectives. It's a suicide." Gates answered.

"And they want us to rule out fowl play?" Esposito questioned.

"Precisely detective. He's out of another division so they gave it to us so no one would be that close to it. Although he's one of us we're all gonna be close to it. Just keep a clear mind and get it done ok. Everyone knows we see a lot and sometimes the job gets to you. He's still an honorable cop. Just clear it ok?" Gates delegated.

"Yes sir." The detectives answered in unison.

And that's when Beckett remembered her encounter with a certain persistent young women who just happened to hand her a case file involving yet another cop suicide. Coincidence…she thought not.

****Thanks for reading!****


End file.
